The present invention relates to an in-vivo continuous glucose monitoring and management system. More specifically, the present invention relates to communication protocol for data communication between, for example, a transmitter and a receiver, in the continuous glucose monitoring and management systems for insulin therapy.
In data communication systems such as continuous glucose monitoring systems for insulin therapy, analyte levels such as glucose levels of a patient are continuously monitored and the measured glucose levels are used for diabetes treatment. For example, real time values of measured glucose levels would allow for a more robust and accurate diabetes treatment. Indeed, accurately measured glucose levels of a diabetic patient would enable a more effective insulin therapy by way of more timely bolus determination and administration.
In such data monitoring systems, it is important for the measured glucose levels or data to be effective and less error prone in data transmission and/or manipulation. Indeed, it would be desirable to have a continuous glucose monitoring and management system that provides a robust and substantially error free data communication between the components or electronic devices in the system. More specifically, it would be desirable to have a reliable communication protocol between the transmitter and the receiver in a continuous glucose monitoring and management system that allows for substantially real time data communication between the transmitter and the receiver for communicating data signals associated with the components such as component identification information as well as measured glucose values.